Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Rollback/Icydice
Hello Creepypasta Wiki. It is I, Icydice. I would like to request rollback rights for the site and tell you why I deserve such rights. Allow me to start by saying that I am a huge fan of this website. When I realized how much I loved to write I knew this was the place for me. I know that the wiki needs active rollbackers, and I know that with my skills and activity I can be a great one. I want to give back to the community that has allowed me to practice my skills and meet new people. I would love to help keep the quality here up and help users with the site. Anyway, enough of my ramblings. Allow me to get to the specifics. Must have been active on the wiki for two months I have been on this wiki since August of last year. However, my activity levels have been VERY high the past four or five months, and I have no plan of slowing my roll * Must have 450 article edits or 25 cases where you have undone vandalism. I have 300 edits on articles and 1,100 edits overall. That number will only grow. I am very active and ready to help. So far I have 7 or 8 cases of undoing vandalism. Must know wiki naming conventions All words start with a capitalized letter unless it's a word like a, an, and, the. Google is my friend if I ever need help. Oh, and the uncapitalized words are capital if they are the first word in the title. Final thoughts. I know that the rollback position is regarded as staff by some. I am very happy to help users with the wiki. Thanks to rollbacks and admins I know the format of the wiki and how to edit and format stories. I am very actively communicating with people here and making friends. I'd like to consider myself somewhat of a recognizable friendly face. I can't recall a time where one of my edits got reversed, proving that I make quality edits as well as quantity. Edit: After LOLSKELETONS brought it to my attention I have switched my default editor to source mode. Well, there you have it. My application. I hope you consider me for the rollback position so I can prove myself active and useful. Deadline:April 19th (Ended Today) --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 01:25, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Leaning on support. You seem to know what you're doing for the most part, but you need to stop using VisualEditor when editing. It's alright if you're just starting out but it's imprecise and often causes errors. Learning how to use wikitext is important for a rollback IMO. Also, you set this app up wrong. Otherwise you seem solid. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:25, April 13, 2018 (UTC) As long as you learn from your mistakes that skelly pointed out, you seem to be a pretty competent candidate to me. Not only that, but a nice person and a good writer. Also, I hope you stick around on the website, since we've seen plenty of rollbackers being inactive not much time after getting the rights in the recent past, and also around the time I first joined the wiki. ''James'' [[User talk:James Chapé|'Chapé']] 03:27, April 13, 2018 (UTC) I would certainly like to see you be a Rollback. You are certainly one of the most active and helpful users on this wiki, we could use another Rollback given that three out of the four current ones have been rather inactive for the past several months. This is especially the case given that summer is around the corner and the wiki will probably see increased activity. That said, I've always been a stickler for rules, and, well, 300 article edits is pretty short of 450 article edits. And since I myself haven't been around here long enough to know how much leeway is customarily given for that requirement, I'm voting neutral for now. If it's good enough for the admins It's good enough for me. HopelessNightOwl (talk) 03:32, April 13, 2018 (UTC) :Lol, those "rules" are more like guidelines than anything. 450 article edits is recommended but not necessarily required for the rollback position; it depends mostly on the user's general aptitude. Think of it this way: if someone makes 300 quality edits, they're more likely to get rollback than someone who makes 450 mediocre/shitty edits. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:44, April 13, 2018 (UTC) Skeletons nailed it. I consider my edits quality even if I don't have 450 yet. I've seen quite often your alertness to quickly revert vandalism and spot stories that are under the QS. You're also quite active in the community. Like Skeletons said use source mode from now on (set it as your default) and you should be able to prevent those pesky format issues. My only other advice would be to use the Great and All-powerful Preview button prior to publishing your edits to help prevent multiple corrections -- we all make mistakes but this method can go a long way. Vngel W (talk) 11:41, April 13, 2018 (UTC) ChristianWallis (talk) 13:14, April 13, 2018 (UTC) I believe you will make a great admin. Ever since I started the real life grind and got away from the wiki, you really stepped it up and made it easier for anyone involved. You will certainly keep this work up, so it's an easy support from me. MrDupin (talk) 19:16, April 13, 2018 (UTC) Despite not meeting the required number of edits, Icydice still has my undivided support. This is because not only is he mad active, he is also very communicative (and good with it), friendly, tenacious, attentive, makes good edits (and dank memes), and is all around a very friendly lil' dude. Is short, he is like chiseled for the role of a Limey. And besides, who cares about edit count? Like LOL said: Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 22:41, April 13, 2018 (UTC) I firmly believe Icy's skill as an editor and skills as an author would greatly benefit the wiki. Since I have joined there has not been a day where I didn't see him active, either helping a new user or posting in a blog. Fist (talk) 11:57, April 15, 2018 (UTC) - You’ve been a great contributor to this site and are always active whenever I stumble back here. JohnathanNash (talk) 14:44, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Thank you all for the feedback and support so far! I'm sorry for bein slightly inactive, but after this week It'll be full steam ahead once more! Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 22:09, April 16, 2018 (UTC)